


Eight Candles and Potato Pancakes

by Dragongoddess13



Series: December Images Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13 of the Darcy Lewis December Challenge.</p><p>A very short little drabble on the morning before the first day of Hanukkah.<br/>Set in the same year as Day 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Candles and Potato Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the shortest thing I've ever written. It's kinda freaking me out how short it is.

Day 13

Eight Candles and Potato Pancakes

Darcy Lewis December Challenge

xXx

Darcy smiled, her eyes closed as she heard the muffled giggles of her daughters and shushes from her husband. She could hear the door creak open slowly, the whispers no longer muffled. Bare little feet padding across the hardwood, stopping just beyond the edge of the bed. She could feel six little eyes watching her and she cracked one eye open, greeting her gorgeous baby girls with a loving smile. 

"Happy Hanukkah mommy." They chorused as she sat up.

"Why thank you." She replied finally looking to Bucky behind them. He held a breakfast tray in his hands, a plate of potato pancakes stacked high with eight candles around the uneven stack. "What's this?" She asked, sitting back against the headboard. She motioned for the girls to sit around her as Bucky set the tray in her lap. 

"Pancakes." Phillis began. 

"For Hanukkah." Frankie added. "It starts tonight, right mommy." Darcy smiled down at them nodding and dropping a kiss on each of their foreheads. 

"Are we gonna light a candle tonight Mama?" Little Ali's voice spoke up softly. Darcy beamed at the youngest girl.

"Yes sweetheart, we are." She smiled shyly back. 

"The girls are very excited to learn about Hanukkah, Darcy." Bucky explained, perching on the side of the bed. 

"Yeah mommy, will you tell us the story of Hanukkah?" Phillis asked. 

"Of course, but why don't we wait until tonight. For now let's dig in to these delicious pancakes you all made." A chorus of happy agreements resounded around her and she blew out the eight candle before plucking each one out of the pile. 

Each of her girls picked up a fork and dug in with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Darcy looked up at her husband, returning his smile with one of her own. "You and I are very lucky." He told her. 

She couldn't have agreed more.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to eventually write a full series on Darcy, Bucky and their daughters throughout their lives at some point in 2015.


End file.
